Zipangu
são Arachnes geishas nativas à região de Zipangu]] Zipangu, também conhecido como o Reino do Fogo e o Reino do Sol, é uma região no mundo da Monster Girl Encyclopedia com um aspecto distintamente Japonês Na realidade, "Zipangu" é um nome alternativo ancião da vida real para o Japão. Descrito como um "pais insular extremamente pequeno" Monster Girl Encyclopedia I; Zipangu, Kingdom of the Sun situado bem longe no leste do mundo, Zipangu é considerado o lar para várias garotas monstro relativamente dóceis que coexistem com humanos em comunidades mistas. Enquanto facções agressivas ainda existem, ambos no lado dos humanos e dos monstros, a região em geral é bem mais leve em relação aos estupros comparado ao continente da Ordem. Ainda que os montros (ou "yokai") de Zipangu respeitem o Lorde Demônio, eles ainda se preocupam com os seus próprios afazeres e não contribuem ao Exército Demônio. Mesmo assim, os efeitos passivos de haver tantos monstros em um único lugar por extensos períodos de tempo significam que partes da região se distorçam sob o efeito da energia demônica dos mesmos. World Guide 2; Demon Realm Handbook Visão Geral Os humanos de Zipangu não reverenciam o Deus Chefe, ao invés disso acreditando "que o divino está presente em todas as coisas". Também tem situações nas quais algumas mamono são reverenciadas como deusas, ambos por adoradores humanos e mamono. A Ryu e a Inari são alvos comuns para esses tipos de fé. Até mesmo em ocasiões em que o homem humano está sendo perseguido por uma mamono que está procurando por um marido, a maior parte dessas situações terminam sendo bem menos violentas. Tanto que vários desses ataques terminam com a mamono se tornando uma esposa devota ao homem. Porém, mesmo a maioria das mamonos na Região de Zipangu sendo bem mais gentis que as outras mamono do resto do mundo, ainda existem algumas (especialmente a Ushi-Oni) que são conhecidas por violentamente agredir homens em perseguição de relações sexuais. A região de Zipangu é casa para vários montros que fazem os seus lares em regiões montanhosas. Aqueles viajando através desses picos devem estar atentos para cavernas de oni e ninhos de tengu. Vilas shinobi localizadas profundamente nas áreas montanhosas da região de Zipangu são locais onde garotas monstro ninjas mercenárias kunoichi vivem e treinam. A partir do momento em que uma kunoichi acha um homem que ela ache atrativo, ela levará ele junto com elaPerfil Kunoichi. Fugir das montanhas e ficar em casa também não é garantia de segurança, à medida que geishas jurougumo e kejourou oferecem serviços provocadores nas ruas humanas, e até mesmo dentro da sua casa, a sua lâmpada ou guarda-chuva podem criar peitos do nada e te atacarem. Algumas regiões em Zipangu resistem a coexistência com monstros, hospedando caçadores de monstros como o clã Amanomiya. Isso deu origem ao único personagem de Zipangu nomeado da Monster Girl Encyclopedia: Amanomiya Koyoi. Informação do Livro Zipangu, MGE-1 Zipangu, Kingdom of the Sun The Beautiful Yokai A Utopia where humans and monsters intermix Zipangu Region; Early settings info Espécies Nativas Akaname.jpg|Akaname Mermaid Melody2.jpg|Blue Oni Chochin-Obake 0.jpg|Chochin-Obake Crow Tengu 0.jpg|Crow Tengu Gyoubu Danuki 0.jpg|Gyoubu Danuki Inari 0.jpg|Inari Ittan-momen0.jpg|Ittan-momen Jurougumo 0.jpg|Jurougumo Kappa 0.jpg|Kappa Kamaitachi_0.jpg|Kamaitachi 265_karakasaobake_L.jpg|Karakasa-Obake 266 kejourou L.jpg|Kejourou Kitsune-bi 0.jpg|Kitsune-bi Kitsune-Tsuki 0.jpg|Kitsune-Tsuki Kunoichi.jpg|Kunoichi Nekomata 0.jpg|Nekomata 327_nurarihyon_L.jpg|Nurarihyon Nureonago 0.jpg|Nureonago 326_ochimusha_L.jpg|Ochimusha Oomukade 0.jpg|Oomukade 310 otohime L.jpg|Otohime 291 raiju L.jpg|Raiju Red Oni.jpeg|Red Oni Ryu 0.jpg|Ryu Shirohebi 0.jpg|Shirohebi 342 tsurara onna L.jpg|Tsurara-onna Umi Osho l.jpg|Umi Osho 304 unagi joro L.jpg|Unagi Joro Ushi-Oni 0.jpg|Ushi-Oni Yuki-Onna 0.jpg|Yuki-Onna Referências Category:Locations Category:Região de Zipangu